


For your entertainment

by robs



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Biting, M/M, Marking, Prostitute Near, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studiò con falso disinteresse i due piccoli nei scuri che ornavano il fianco destro dell'albino, osservò la sua mano sinistra che si staccava dalle lenzuola ed affondava nei riccioli candidi, come se la vicinanza di un altro corpo lo mettesse a disagio.<br/>Light sapeva che non era così; quello di Near era solo un maledetto tic. Nulla che avesse a che fare col pudore o la reticenza, in ogni caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your entertainment

_Non esiste salvaguardia contro il senso naturale dell'attrazione.  
_ [Algernon Charles Swinburne]

Vederlo così, puro e candido nonostante la situazione suggerisse tutto il contrario, era quanto di più odioso Light avesse mai provato.  
Come poteva conservare quella sua maledetta innocenza in un momento simile? Tutto, in quella squallida stanza d'albergo, gridava al peccato, alle più torbide fantasie che un uomo potesse avere.  
Eppure Near era lì, nudo e pallido, steso su quel letto con le lenzuola ruvide e scure, e pareva perfettamente innocente. Light non capiva come fosse possibile – e lui odiava non capire le cose.  
Si avvicinò al ragazzo, continuando a scrutarlo con gli occhi castani carichi di rabbia e desiderio, e si sedette accanto al suo bacino. Studiò con falso disinteresse i due piccoli nei scuri che ornavano il fianco destro dell'albino, osservò la sua mano sinistra che si staccava dalle lenzuola ed affondava nei riccioli candidi, come se la vicinanza di un altro corpo lo mettesse a disagio.  
Light sapeva che non era così; quello di Near era solo un maledetto tic. Nulla che avesse a che fare col pudore o la reticenza, in ogni caso.  
Non era la prima volta che si incontravano.  
Quella relazione a pagamento andava avanti da diverse settimane, forse addirittura mesi; Light non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Da quando Ryuzaki se n'era andato, da quando il suo unico rivale si era trasferito in una prestigiosa università americana per studiare legge, i suoi giorni erano monotoni, l'uno uguale all'altro.  
Light non sapeva con esattezza nemmeno come fosse iniziata, quella storia di sesso, odioso candore, soldi e quesiti senza risposta. Ricordava una serata in discoteca con Misa, la sua fidanzata, ricordava Near seduto al banco del bar, che lo fissava con i suoi vacui occhi grigi, ricordava di averlo avvicinato...  
Quella notte non era tornato a casa con Misa; si era rifugiato con il ragazzo albino in un albergo poco distante dal locale in cui le loro vite si erano incrociate. Erano rimasti insieme fino al mattino successivo, consumando la passione che trasudava dai loro corpi, strappandosi gemiti e grida, lasciando segni più che evidenti sulla pelle di ciascuno.  
Light ricordava di aver assaggiato il sangue di Near, durante quella lunga nottata di sesso; gli aveva morso la spalla con così tanta forza da ferirgli la pelle, da far sì che piccole goccioline scarlatte si posassero sulla sua lingua. Ricordava di aver adorato quel sapore, forte e metallico.  
Light ricordava anche di aver osservato con attenzione, curiosità e un certo sconcerto i lividi che la mattina dopo ornavano il corpo dell'albino; molti non li aveva lasciati lui, ne era sicuro.  
Così, in un modo quasi brutale, era venuto a conoscenza di ciò che Near faceva per vivere. La sua spiccata intelligenza, la curiosità e la rapidità nell'apprendere anche le cose più complicate non potevano nulla contro l'estrema povertà in cui era costretto a vivere con suo padre. Era diventato un ragazzo a pagamento per poter pagare l'affitto dell'appartamento dove vivevano dopo che il genitore aveva perso il lavoro.  
Light era rimasto impressionato dal modo in cui le parole fuoriuscivano dalle labbra rosee dell'albino: calme, piatte, quasi apatiche. Come se gli stesse raccontando la trama di un romanzo non troppo appassionante ma nemmeno sgradito. Aveva scoperto che _Near_ era solamente uno pseudonimo, il suo nome da strada.  
Near non aveva voluto denaro, per quella notte; Light non aveva idea del suo mestiere, dopotutto, sarebbe stato ingiusto approfittare della sua ignoranza e truffarlo in quel modo.  
Light era rimasto sorpreso dallo spiccato senso della giustizia e dall'acuta intelligenza che permeava ogni singola parola dell'albino. Per quel motivo aveva cominciato ad incontrarlo regolarmente, sempre nello stesso luogo e alla stessa ora; per poterlo sentire parlare, dopo il sesso che ovviamente consumavano ad ogni appuntamento, del mondo che li circondava.  
Light era il figlio del capo della polizia; sapeva bene che il mondo non era giusto, sapeva del marciume che riempiva gli angoli più segreti e nascosti della società in cui viveva. Ma sentire il racconto di Near, rendersi davvero conto che quel mondo esisteva, che l'ingiustizia regnava sovrana, fu quello che gli aprì davvero gli occhi.  
"Light?"  
La voce infantile e un poco nasale dell'albino lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Quando, esattamente, aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli il fianco? Quando si era incantato a fissare quelle dita che arricciavano senza sosta una ciocca candida?  
"Mi dirai mai il tuo vero nome?" chiese Light a bruciapelo, puntando gli occhi in quelli grigi dell'altro, tentando inutilmente di sondare i suoi pensieri. Near era il ragazzo più misterioso ed impenetrabile che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Light non era stupido; sapeva perfettamente che era l'albino a condurre il gioco. Near era un ragazzo subdolo e acuto; ad ogni incontro gli dava l'illusione della superiorità, rimanendo in realtà padrone della situazione. Era _sempre_ lui, il padrone della situazione.  
Light odiava sentirsi sottomesso; fisicamente riusciva quasi ad accettarlo, consapevole della sua stazza non proprio imponente, ma psicologicamente... no, non lo sopportava proprio.  
"No," rispose secco l'albino; non era la prima volta che Light glielo chiedeva, e la risposta era sempre stata la stessa. Gli aveva raccontato fin troppe cose sulla sua vita; se avesse davvero voluto conoscere la sua identità, non ci avrebbe messo molto a scoprirlo da solo.  
Near sapeva perfettamente che Light continuava a domandarglielo solo per avere la possibilità di avere qualcosa per cui vendicarsi su di lui, per avere una scusa. E non gliela negava mai, perché infondo gli piaceva sentire i denti del ragazzo stringersi sulla sua pelle fino a lacerarla, fino a farlo sanguinare, perché sentire le sue mani che vagavano senza troppa delicatezza sul suo corpo lo eccitava come mai era successo con i suoi _clienti_. Perché Light non era uno qualsiasi, se ne rendeva conto un po' di più ad ogni loro incontro. Non lo cercava per noia, né per soddisfare il suo corpo.  
Quando Light si recava nella discoteca in cui si erano incontrati la prima volta era sempre perché era curioso di sapere qualcosa di più sulla sua vita. Il sesso veniva dopo, nei suoi interessi.  
Near sorrise furbescamente, lasciando scivolare una mano sul proprio petto, sul ventre... gli occhi di Light non l'abbandonarono nemmeno un attimo; Near poteva percepire chiaramente quanto forte fosse il desiderio che ribolliva nel sangue di Light.  
Ci volle davvero poco tempo, infatti, prima che l'albino si trovasse con il volto premuto contro le lenzuola; sentì due dita di Light violarlo piano, con delicatezza, e istintivamente mosse i fianchi contro di esse. Non gli servivano lunghe preparazioni, ormai.  
Light comprese al volo; appoggiandosi contro la sua schiena, si posizionò meglio tra i suoi glutei, immobilizzandolo al materasso e penetrandolo con una sola, brusca spinta. Near gemette – non poté evitarlo – assecondando i movimenti del ragazzo alle sue spalle.  
La loro pelle cozzava riempendo l'aria di schiocchi; la stanza era piena dei loro uggiolii estasiati.  
Quando l'orgasmo era ormai vicino, successe ciò che entrambi, inconsciamente, desideravano sin dall'inizio. I denti perfetti ed affilati di Light si chiusero sulla pelle sensibile della nuca dell'albino, stringendo con tanta forza da inciderla. Near gridò – gridò come mai nessuno, oltre Light, l'aveva mai sentito gridare – riversando il suo piacere sulle lenzuola scure, in rapidi schizzi perlacei.  
Light lo seguì poco dopo, con un gemito roco, di gola; le sue labbra erano rimaste appiccicate alla pelle lesa, la sua lingua aveva continuato a umettarla ed assaggiarla durante tutto l'amplesso. Sentiva in bocca il sapore del suo sangue, Light, e sapeva che era giusto così, che il sangue di Near, secondo una logica contorta e illogica, apparteneva a lui.  
" _Mio_."


End file.
